The Dark King
by Silver Ventus
Summary: What happens when our beloved Karasuno boys are involved in the criminal underground? They're in the very thick of it, of course! Welcome to the Karasuno Cafe, a place known for their great coffee, relaxing atmosphere, and the employees' ability to handle any task you give them. That is, if you're willing to pay the price. Assassin AU. Rated for violence and possible sexual themes
1. Preface

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm here with another Haikyuu story! So basically, I had this idea and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Kagehina pairing in an Assassin AU, no one asked for it but writing it seemed like the only way to get it out of my head. So here you go. Please enjoy the extremely short preface.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, as I have said so many times before, I do not own Haikyuu or any other anime that I might write fanfictions for in the future. If I did this would be called CANON.

On with the story!

**Preface: The Lonely King**

The man walked down the hall of his corporate building, slowing down only to check for messages on his phone. _Too easy_ the shadow thought, trailing him back to his office. The man that he'd been following was just a piece of work. He seemed like your normal CEO on the outside: normal wife, family heir that was gifted in sports and had great grades, and an equally talented daughter. However, with a little digging and some information from the client, his other side was soon exposed: taking bribes, sleeping around, abusive home life, and the firing of many of his workers because he wanted a pay raise.

_Well, _the assassin thought, _if he didn't piss someone off, then I wouldn't get paid now would I?_ He slipped past the man and into the office to wait for him. Soon enough the man made his way into the black leather chair behind his desk. All it took were a few steps and a flash of light reflecting off of the blade before the man fell to his knees, clutching at his throat in what both he and the assassin knew was a futile attempt to keep his life.

"Say mister, if you hadn't pissed off so many people and made so many enemies, this might not have happened. Funny how little a life is worth, isn't it?" The assassin didn't even spare the dead body another glimpse as he straightened out and headed toward the door and slipped out as quietly as he came in.

The body was found fifteen minutes later, but the search for the killer was useless seeing as how he was too experienced to let himself get caught so easily. While the security guards were busy searching the grounds, Kageyama Tobio was already far away. And, a bullet train ride and a short walk later, he found himself walking into a small coffee shop with a black bird flying over the name: Karasuno Café.

**Author's Note**

Hello my lovely readers! I basically already have the first chapter written on an outline, so it should be out soon. No promises, school gets crazy and I have to start looking at and applying to colleges soon. I hate when real life gets in the way. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the preface for what I hope to make a pretty long fanfiction. I'm pretty excited about it, so I'll just start working on the next chapter and try to get it up as soon as possible. **Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Shadow's Light

**A/N:** Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that updates for this story will probably be a bit irregular. I've got a lot of school stuff coming up this semester, but I'll try to work on this as much as I can in my free time!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Haikyuu! There's a reason that I'm writing on a _fanfiction_ site after all.

**Chapter 1: A Shadow's Light**

"Yo, Kageyama, what took you so long?" Nishinoya asked, leaning on the counter that he had just been wiping down. "We need to get this place cleaned up before Ukai gets pissed again. Speaking of the devil, it'd probably be a good idea to report to him soon, I'd imagine he'd want to talk to you." Passing by the tiny ball of energy that was Noya while giving him a curious look at his last few words, Kageyama made his way to the back of their assassin guild's headquarters, a seemingly regular cafe, and began to head to where he knew Ukai was waiting for him to report.

An unfamiliar voice made him look into the kitchen, immediately suspicious. If the intruder had managed to get past Noya then they were good, he had no doubt, and he was willing to put that theory to the test, until he heard Suga laughing in the same room. Now he was more confused than anything. An intruder he could deal with, but a new person he might actually have to be around and get used to? Perish the thought.

"Oh Kageyama, there you are. This is Hinata; he'll be working with us from now on." Kageyama over looked at the person that Suga gestured to…then had to drop his gaze to actually see the short bundle of energy that this Hinata kid apparently was. _How did this kid get into our kind of work? If his hair didn't give him away then his personality _definitely_ would_ Kageyama thought with disdain, looking at the bright haired kid with curiosity. "Suga," he started, slowly taking his gaze off of the kid and turning to his silver haired superior, "why is there a middle school kid working here?"

As soon as he said 'middle school,' the orange haired boy had a look of outrage. "I'm a high schooler, you know!" Kageyama just stared at him in disbelief. "W-what, y-you wanna go?" The kid stuttered, fists rising and the annoyed stance disappearing only to be replaced by a look that Kageyama could only think of as wimpy.

"Oi Suga, what are you guys playing at? There's no way that this kid could actually be a…" Kageyama's sentence died off when he saw Suga shake his head slightly, eyes widened in warning. However, the damage was already done. "What do you mean? Be what?" Hinata asked, looking from Suga to Kageyama for an answer and pouting when an explanation wasn't given. The two of them were saved, however, when Daichi walked in.

"I could hear you two arguing from the front! You're lucky that we're not in business today, you two!" He gave Kageyama and Hinata a hard look before he sighed and turned to Hinata. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that Kageyama was probably just surprised that you were a high schooler, _isn't that right Kageyama?"_ Kageyama just turned his head away and Hinata turned to him.

"Bakageyama!"

Kageyama blinked at the kid now staring angrily at him again, but before he could say anything, Daichi put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Kageyama, I'm sure that Ukai is getting tired of waiting for you to check in." As they were leaving he leaned down and said quietly into Kageyama's ear, "We'll also explain the situation with Hinata. You missed the debriefing while you were on your mission."

Daichi passed Kageyama and led him to a room at the end of the hall where he knew his pissed boss was waiting for him. Daichi paused with his hand on the handle, but he didn't get enough time to mentally prepare himself before a gruff voice yelled at them to "get the hell inside." The boys didn't even spare a glance toward each other before heading in. The light mood from earlier was completely gone as they stood in the room facing a man both of them knew could easily kill them if he ever wanted to.

"Let's start with the mission report, King." The same gruff voice said, and the bleach haired man it came from leaned against the wall as if he were bored by what was going on. Kageyama grimaced at the code name, but gave his brief report in a dull voice, "target eliminated. No witnesses and no extra casualties. Overall a success and done quickly. They seemed to discover the body a bit after I had left." The man nodded as if he had been expecting the answer, which he had been given Kageyama's successful hit record. "Alright, have the full written report in here by next week, and make sure you include the reasons why it took you so long to get back." Kageyama simply nodded and waited for whatever news his two higher-ups had been waiting to tell him.

"Alright King, have a seat. I'm tired of all the formal and tense crap. It's killing my mood." With that the tense air in the room lessened and Daichi, having a few more years of experience being around their boss than Kageyama, was even able to crack a smile before leaving the two of them alone. Missions were even kept secret from other members of the guild that weren't involved, unless Ukai decided otherwise.

"Kageyama, judging from the noise you two were making, I'm guessing that you've already met Hinata. That makes things easier, so let's just cut to the chase. Hinata's mother is paying us to keep him occupied and safe. She'd prefer that he not get involved in our world, but if he does she wants him to be able to protect himself and keep himself hidden. He, of course, has no idea that any of this is happening and his mother refuses to disclose why he is in any danger, but she assured us that the people coming would most likely be the best. I'm putting Hinata into your care and, if he should discover the world we live in, then I'll need you and everyone else here to teach him what he needs to know. Any questions?"

Kageyama looked doubtfully at Ukai before turning his doubting glare toward the door. There was no way _in hell_ that the innocent and, Kageyama admits this grudgingly, _cute_ kid that he had just met could be involved in any of the shit that went down in his world. "Yeah, just who is Hinata's mother, and how can she know any of this if their family isn't involved in the underworld?" Ukai sighed and rested his elbow on the desk so that he could lay his head on his head and gave Kageyama a bored look. "I said that _he_ wasn't involved, I never mentioned the rest of his family. His mother is a black market weapons dealer and an informant who's pretty famous among the people in our particular trade. If you can afford it then she can tell you anything that you need to know. The woman's got a ton of connections, too. I don't know how, but she's done a pretty good job at keeping the truth hidden from Hinata and his younger sister."

"And, what about his younger sister, why isn't she in any danger?" Ukai grumbled something about him asking too many questions, but Kageyama just looked at him expectantly. "Look, she didn't say anything else about it, but I can make a couple of guesses. One of them, and probably the most likely one, is that the people who his mother is worried about are only interested in Hinata, meaning that his younger sister should be safe, especially now that he isn't living with them." At that Kageyama's eyes widened and Ukai chuckled. "What," he said, holding back his laughter at the look that had crossed Kageyama's face, "you thought that he wouldn't stay here when we were being paid to watch over him? He's staying upstairs, and _you're_ sharing a room with him. The cover is that I'm a friend of his mom's and was willing to give him a job and a place to stay while he was in school." Ukai had a devilish look on his face, and the only reason that Kageyama suppressed his shiver was so that he could voice his outrage. "Why does he have to share a room with me when there are other rooms that nobody's living in?" He yelled, and Ukai held up his hand, still grinning despite the raised voice. "It just makes it easier to do your job, right?" Kageyama clicked his tongue and turned on his heel to leave before Ukai spoke up from behind him.

"Just a few more things," he started, a serious tone in his voice again, "first, everyone in the guild is up to date with what's going on. I decided that it was best, seeing as how this pretty much involves everyone here. You'll also need to go to school with him for obvious reasons. Lastly, since this is a job that you need to keep an eye on Hinata the entire time for and you need to keep the truth a secret, you won't be going on any more jobs until this one is done." Ukai then released him and Kageyama stormed out with a dark look on his face. Even Noya knew not to say anything to him when he got to the front, but the orange haired boy Kageyama was now in charge of had no way of knowing and bounded up to greet him. Before his mouth could open, however, he froze and tried to back away. _Tried_ being the key word, because he didn't get very far before Kageyama grabbed him and dragged him down the hall, heading to the stairs. All the while the little orange haired kid could think was _I'm going to die._

**Line Break**

Hinata Shouyou looked at the giant room, taking in the vast size and the furniture. There were two dressers, one with a lighter colored wood than the other, one overly large desk, and a king sized bed. "What do you mean we're sharing a room?" He asked, turning to the tall dark haired man standing silently beside him. Kageyama sighed in annoyance and looked down at Hinata condescendingly. "I mean that the other rooms would take too much time and effort to clear out and I got the unfortunate task of having to room with you."

"Bakageyama, there's only one bed here!" Hinata's face was red and Kageyama bristled at the nickname. "Oi, don't call me that shrimp!" The two glared at each other, the red on Hinata's face slowly changing into a softer pink, but not disappearing entirely.

"Oh, Hinata, sorry about the bed; there weren't enough and we couldn't really find a cheap one on such short notice." Hinata jumped as Suga walked up behind him with Daichi at his side and Nishinoya trailing close behind. "Plus, I doubt that Kageyama would actually get rid of his king sized one so that we could fit another one in here," Nishinoya said with a grin, causing Kageyama to shoot a glare at him.

"Well anyway," Daichi said, getting the tense atmosphere out of the way, "we just came by to drop off Hinata's uniform since he'll be working here for the rest of the break. See you guys downstairs tomorrow, and don't be late!" The three older teens walked away after that, once again leaving Hinata and Kageyama standing outside their open door, Hinata now holding the uniform. "Whatever, dumbass, just get inside before anyone comes by. Daichi will have our heads if we're late tomorrow." Kageyama took the uniform and walked in ahead of the smaller boy, not bothering to turn around and see if he was following him in as he put the uniform up in the half empty closet. Shaking his head, Hinata stepped across the threshold and flopped down onto the bed, smiling as he thought about how work the next day would be.

**Author's note**

So that's the first official chapter. Like I said above, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I'm actually looking forward to writing this one, so I won't have to try too hard to find some free time to write it in. Also, for those who didn't catch on, I'm calling the criminal underground, where things such as the black market exist, the underworld. I'm pretty sure the term is used, thought uncommonly, and it's much easier to type that than to keep saying the criminal underground. Okay, that's it, **R&R!**


End file.
